No One Else On Earth
by TDCSI
Summary: Grissom recalls when Sara first opened his eyes. 'songfic, death,one shot, GSR.'


No One Else On Earth

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish I had invented CSI. Like roller blades. Who would of thought?

Summary: Grissom recalls the moment he first realized how much he had hurt Sara. The song 'No One Else On Earth, by Wynonna Judd.

"Please Gil?"

"No."

"Come on. It will be fun. Everyone's going to be there. I promise you won't have to sing. We all just want to have a good time together."

Grissom sat and thought about her words.

"Fine, but only for a few hours."

"Yes. You will enjoy yourself. I promise."

He sighed and went back to his paperwork.

A few hours later he found the club and entered hesitantly. Just like Catherine said, everyone was here. Greg was currently on the stage singing an Areosmith song along with the kareoke machine. He sat in the large booth next to Sara. She was stunning. The burgundy colored dress fit every curve of her body.

Catherine took notice and grinned at Sara. The two of them had been scheming together for sometime to get Grissom to really notice Sara. But all of their attempts had been ruined by Grissom. He was unwilling to do anything out of the lab that involved fun. However, tonight they finally got him where they want him.

After an hour of listening to several members of the graveyard shift embarase themselves on stage, Catherine decided it was time. Just as she was about to get Sara's one song situated, she noticed that Grissom was stretching getting ready to leave. She hurried.

The music started and he heard her voice echo throughout the room before he stepped out.

_I've been a rock and I've got my fences, I never let them down When it comes to love, I keep my senses, I don't get kicked around. I shivered once, you broke into my soul, The damage is done now, I'm outta control, How did you get to me?_

Grissom turned and started walking back towards the booth and sat down.

_No one else on Earth, could ever hurt me, Break my heart the way you do. No one else on Earth, was ever worth it, No one could love me like, No one could love me like you._

Sara swung her hips and shuffled around the small stage while she continued to sing.

_You can make me want you, anytime you want to, Your burning me alive. I can't deny you, even when I catch you, __Weavin' a weak alibi. _'_Cause when the night falls, you make me forget Your love is killing me and it ain't over yet. __How did you get to me?_

She repeated the chorus and the little light bulb in Grissoms head lit up. He realized how much he had hurt her emotionally over the years with all of his pulling and pushing on her. The words she sang had a lot of truth to them. She was telling him that he had constantly hurt her, but she would still be willing to try.

Later that night he confessed to her. And for the last several months they spent every spare minute with each other.

He took her hand and sobbed into his other, while the ventilator whirred and beeped making her chest rise and fall. Grissom was alone in the room with her. It had been an hour since the doctor gave him the news that tore his heart to shreds.

The damage to her brain and organs was too severe, and they couldn't stop the internal bleeding. She was given less than a few hours to live. He had assured Grissom that she wasn't in any pain. That was the only bit of information that comforted him.

The driver was drunk and walked away without a scratch. Sara was not so lucky. Grissom witnessed the entire accident right outside the lab. The other car hit squarely on Sara's driver side door. Everything after that to Grissom was a blur.

He continued to hold her hand as he stood and sat on the edge of the bed. She was a fighter, and she was fighting for her life. But it was a losing battle. Grissom watched the heart monitor jump knowing that the blood it was pumping was getting low.

"Sara, I don't know if you can hear me." he whispered. "I love you so much. But I hate to see you suffering. I can't say enough 'I'm sorry's' for what I had done to you in the past. I know you are strong, but I love you enough to let you go. Stop this suffering Sara, and just let go." He began to cry. The last thing he wanted to do was let her go. But he also couldn't stand to see her suffering.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I love you Sara. Forever and always."

When he sat back up he noticed that her heart had stopped beating. It was the only battle that Sara Sidle fought and lost.


End file.
